In der Badewanne
by Anne Liberton
Summary: Depois de brincarem o dia inteiro no parquinho, Simone achou que era hora de colocar os gêmeos para tomar banho. Tokio Hotel. Twincest. Bill/Tom. Leve.


******Nota: **_Bom, essa foi uma das primeiras fics yaoi que eu escrevi na vida, a segunda de Tokio Hotel... foi feita em 2009. É bem bobinha e tal, mas gosto bastante dela. Traz boas lembranças. Gente, ainda não me adaptei bem ao site, então pode ser que o texto esteja meio bleargh, mas qualquer coisa, avisem que eu arrumo (aceito dicas kkk). _

_Boa leitura e até mais._

* * *

**In der Badewanne**

**Capítulo Único**

Bill estava prestes a terminar o castelinho de areia que vinha construindo nas duas últimas horas. As entradas já haviam sido cavadas, as janelas também. No entanto, um par de pés pulou sobre a obra instantes antes de ele poder terminar o 'rio' que a cercava.

– Tom! – exclamou enquanto limpava a areia do rosto. O irmão viera correndo quando parara de brincar no balanço só para estragar o castelo. – Já é a terceira vez que você vem fazer isso!

– Ué, é a terceira vez que você inventa de fazer isso! – retrucou cínico. Ele achava muito divertido irritar o mais novo.

– Eu fiquei a tarde toda tentando brincar com um castelinho! – disse com a voz manhosa. – E a mamãe disse que você tem que cuidar de mim e não me maltratar! Você é o mais velho! – Tom fechou a cara. Bill sempre acabava citando as palavras da mãe para obrigá-lo a cumprir todas as suas vontades.

– Tá... – sentou-se na areia. – Te ajudo a fazer outro. – jogou um pouco de água da garrafinha de plástico do gêmeo no montinho amassado e começou a modelá-lo.

– Bill, Tom! Está na hora de irmos embora! – Simone chamou dos bancos nos quais esperava e conversava todas as vezes com as outras mães. O mais novo levantou-se mal-humorado.

– Agora não adianta mais... – e pisou na parte que havia arrumado, começando a caminhar em direção à senhora Kaulitz. Tom estava logo atrás dele.

Um garoto de cabelos pretos com cerca de um ano a mais que eles, que tinham seis, veio correndo perpendicularmente aos gêmeos.

– Ai! – Bill gritou quando o menino o empurrou com força para que saísse do caminho, o que o levou ao chão.

– Ei! – Tom exclamou para ele ajudando o outro a se erguer. Momentos mais tarde, o de madeixas negras tropeçou no pequeno degrau que separava a parte coberta de areia do chão formado por paralelepípedos de concreto e começou a chorar.

– Bem feito. – o Kaulitz mais jovem murmurou olhando para o joelho ralado do menino. Nisso, uma garotinha de vestido que brincava com seu balde cor-de-rosa lá perto deu alguns passos, agachou-se ao lado do moreno e beijou levemente seu ferimento.

– Pronto, agora já vai sarar. – e sorriu. As lágrimas dele cessaram.

– Ei, Bill! Mamãe vai deixar a gente aqui! – Tom falou atraindo a atenção do gêmeo e puxando-o pela mão.

– Hum... meninos? – Simone chamou antes que os filhos corressem para o quarto logo que chegaram a casa. Os dois a olharam. – Será que ao invés de irem jogar videogame vocês não querem ir tomar um banho? – indagou bondosamente, os olhos seguindo pelo hall agora salpicado de areia.

– Ahhhh, mãe... – reclamaram em uníssono. Ela sorriu.

– Vamos, para a banheira! Prometo que podem jogar até tarde caso se lavem direitinho. – ouvindo aquela proposta tentadora, em que o 'até tarde' significava 'até as nove horas', Tom e Bill precipitaram-se para o corredor, alcançando o banheiro em questão de segundos.

O mais velho fechou a porta, abriu as torneiras e colocou alguns sais na água como sua mãe havia lhe ensinado. O gêmeo, que já tinha se despido, foi o primeiro a entrar lá. Ficaram de frente um para o outro. O mais novo, que estava à direita, pegou o pote de shampoo e passou a espalhar o líquido pelos fios curtos e dourados. Tom, que de forma alguma pretendia começar a se lavar, levantou-se e, sem sair da banheira, procurou algo no armário ao lado. Voltou a se sentar segurando um boneco de ação que ficava guardado naquele local especialmente para seu uso. Encenou diversos golpes diferentes, cada um acompanhado de um efeito sonoro, é claro. Quando o brinquedo fez um voo rasante que acabou num mergulho nas profundezas da superfície de porcelana na qual se encontravam, o Kaulitz da esquerda levantou ligeiramente a sobrancelha para o irmão.

– Que é? – perguntou. O irmão o observava há algum tempo.

– Tom... – começou com um tom de quem pedia algo.

– Que q... ah, não! – entendera o que ele queria. Balançou a cabeça repetidamente. – Não vou te emprestar! – e esticou a mão, levando o boneco para longe.

– Ah, Tom, por favor! Eu também quero brincar com ele! – exclamou manhoso.

– Não, Bill, você já estragou o seu, – a cabeça do brinquedo do mais novo havia ido parar dentro do vaso sanitário e de lá para algum lugar nos esgotos de Leipzig em um dos banhos anteriores. – não vai estragar o meu também! – mas o da direita ergueu-se um pouco e aproximou-se, tencionando pegar o objeto. – Não, sai!

– Me deixa brincar! – tocou o braço dele.

– Não! E para de me sujar de shampoo! – deu um tapa de leve nele. Bill se encolheu um pouco e caiu sentado de volta na banheira. Fazendo bico. – Não... não precisa chor... ah, toma! – e atirou o boneco na direção dele, cuja expressão chorosa instantaneamente desapareceu. – Hunf... – cruzou os braços. Correu os olhos por toda sua volta. Com o que ele iria brincar agora?

Virou-se. Começou a cutucar os potes de shampoo e condicionador com a ponta do indicador, emburrado. Algo ali lhe chamou a atenção. Agarrou a lâmina de barbear de Gordon que estava deitada num canto encostado na parede e tirou o protetor. Bill arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Com a maior calma do mundo, Tom começou a passar o metal sobre as bochechas.

– Que tá fazendo? – o mais novo indagou. Pousou o boneco na água.

– Tô me barbeando, oras. – respondeu sem cessar o movimento.

– Tom, mamãe já disse que a gente não pode brincar com isso. – disse em tom de aviso. Observou-o deslizar o objeto até o queixo e começar a subir.

– Ah, ela só disse isso porque _você_ não sabe brincar de se barbear. – retrucou. Uns dias antes o gêmeo inventara de pegar o barbeador e acabara raspando uma de suas próprias sobrancelhas.

– To...

– AI! – o que ele segurava sumiu na água que já se encontrava turva por conta dos produtos e da sujeira dos corpos dos dois. Bill cobriu a boca com as mãos. A lâmina abrira um corte profundo entre o lábio inferior de Tom e o queixo. Ele, sentindo dor e ardência, franziu a testa.

– Tá sangrando! – Bill exclamou assustado logo antes de os olhos do outro encherem-se de lágrimas. Tocar a região e constatar que de fato sangrava foi o suficiente para que o mais velho começasse a chorar.

O Kaulitz mais jovem, aflito, fitou o machucado com preocupação. E acabou recordando-se de algo.

– Seu bobo... – murmurou percebendo o quanto a solução era simples. Chegou mais perto. Limpou um lado daquele rosto molhado, encostou seus lábios suavemente nos do outro e se afastou, sorrindo para a expressão surpresa dele que não chorava mais. – Agora vai sarar. – e recomeçou a lavar os cabelos, a essa altura não mais cobertos pela espuma. Tom manteve o olhar. E apenas voltou a se mover quando ouviu a voz de Simone do outro lado da porta dizendo para se apressarem porque o jantar já estava pronto.

**FIM**


End file.
